Never Gonna Be Alone
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: You’re never gonna be alone from this moment on. Rated k for safety, read rate review and let me know what you think. SONG BELONGS TO NICKELBACK I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE but Law&Order SVU


_Time is going by_

"Isn't it amazing how fast this year has gone by?" asked Liv as she and Elliot laid on the sand wrapped in each other's arms.

"Yeah, its amazing," Elliot sighed.

_So much faster than I _

_And I've started to regret not spending a little with you_

_Why didn't we spend time together sooner? Oh that's right, because I was a total idiot, and dated Ella instead,_ thought Elliot, as he inwardly sighed and stared at the beautiful girl in his arms.

_Now I'm _

_Wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_

_Why didn't I just come straight out and tell her? Oh yeah, because I was afraid that I would be laughed at and turned away,_ thought Elliot.

_So I've started to regret not telling all of it to you _

_So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know_

"Liv, can I tell you something?" asked Elliot, as they started walking up the beach.

"Go ahead, you didn't have to ask," said Liv, as they walked.

Elliot stopped and turned to her, taking both of her hands in his. He looked into her beautiful eyes, and said to her a verse from her favorite band,

_"You're never gonna be alone _

_From this moment on _

_If you ever feel like letting go I won't let you fall _

_You're never gonna be alone I'll hold you until the hurt is gone."_

"Oh Elliot," said Liv, as she threw her arms around him. He smiled a huge smile and threw his arms around her also, picking her up and spinning her around.

(flash back)

It was the night of the Junior/Senior prom. Elliot had just pulled up to the building where prom was being held.

"Hey, El," said Neil, who had been stationed at the check-in table.

"Have you seen Liv? I was supposed to meet her here," said Elliot, as he gave Neil his ticket.

"Hi, El. I'm glad you came," said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Liv standing on the stairs, dressed in a flawless white ball gown with lavender trim.

She descended the stairs, allthewhile, Elliot was staring at her. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and walked over to Elliot.

"Shall we go in?" she asked.

"See you later," said Elliot, as he and Liv headed into the room.

"And now prom goers, we're gonna slow things down a bit," said the DJ as he put on a slow song.

"Shall we?" asked Liv.

Elliot and Liv headed towards the dance floor. He pulled her into a loving embrace as they danced the night away.

"Liv, can I tell you something?" asked Elliot, as he danced with Liv.

"You know you don"t have to ask," said Olivia, as she smiled.

Elliot held her close, and sang to her a verse from her favorite band in the world,

_"And now _

_As long as I can _

_I'm holding on with both hands _

_Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you _

_So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know _

_You're never gonna be alone _

_From this moment on _

_If you ever feel like letting go _

_I won't let you fall _

_When all hope is gone _

_I know that you can carry on _

_We're gonna take the world along _

_I'll hold you until the hurt is gone."_

"Oh, Elliot," she said as she buried her face into his chest. He held her close as they danced on.

(Another Flashback)

Elliot sat in the waiting room of the Belleview Emergency Room, awaiting for any sign that she would be ok. He sat with his head in his hands, praying to no god in particular that she would be ok.

"Elliot Stabler?" asked one of the doctors.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" asked Elliot as the doctor approached him.

"She is fine. We had to transfuse her blood, because she lost so much, but she is in good health. If you're up to it, she has been asking to see you," said the doctor.

"Yes. I would like to see her," said Elliot.

Elliot opened the door and closed it as quietly as he could without waking her up.

"El, I'm sorry you have to see me like this," said Liv weakly as Elliot sat down at her bedside and took her hand.

"Why did you do this Liv? Why, when you have friends and family that are here for you when you need us? You didn't have to resort to this," said Elliot.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. It just got to be too much, and I couldn't take it. How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Three days, but they said, as soon as you're stable, you can go home," said Elliot.

"Liv, can I tell you something?" asked Elliot, as he took her hand in his once again.

"You know you don't have to ask," she said weakly, smiling his favorite smile.

Elliot held her hand, as he sang to her a verse from her favorite band in the world,

_"You gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one _

_What if tomorrow never comes _

_Don't let it slip away _

_Could be our only one _

_You know its only just begun _

_Every single day _

_May be our only one _

_What if tomorrow never comes _

_Tomorrow never comes."_

"Elliot, you know I'm going away next year for school. We won't be close anymore. I'm never going to see you again," said Liv, as tears ran down her face.

_Time is going by _

_So much faster than I _

_And I've started to regret not telling all of this to you_

_Sam took both of her hands in his, looked into her beautiful eyes, and said to her,_

"Olivia, my love,

_Your never gonna be alone _

_From this moment on _

_If you ever feel like letting go _

_I won't let you fall _

_When all hope is gone I know that you can carry on _

_Were gonna take the world along _

_I'll hold you until the hurt is gone _

_I'm gonna be there all the way _

_I won't be missing one more day _

_I'm gonna be there all the way _

_I won't be missing one more day._

"My dearest Olivia. We'll always be close. And we will see each other again. There is no need to shed tears now. We will cross that bridge when we get there, but for now, let's enjoy the time we have together," said Elliot, kissing the top of her head.

After graduation, Elliot and Olivia went their separate ways. Elliot was off to the University of Arizona with honors in both biology and Astronomy. Olivia headed off to the Art Institute of New York with a scholarship in Fine Arts. Elliot and Olivia are no longer together, but they keep in contact with each other.

_Read, rate, review, and let me know what you think..._


End file.
